Tout le monde en parle
by MiaTreya
Summary: C'était stupide, pensa Ash. Maintenant elle allait vouloir le tuer. Tout ça parce que, à la base, il avait voulu aider un dresseur et son pokémon. Dans une émission regardée par plus d'un million de spectateurs...


**Et un petit one-shot tout simple. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Pokémon ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages non plus. Ni l'émission Tout le monde en parle...et blablabla...**

OoOoO

Dimanche, le 3 août au alentour de 9 heures du matin.

\- Marill !

\- Nah...

\- Ma-marill !

\- Je te dis que non !

Misty soupira d'aise lorsqu'elle entendit son pokémon s'éloigner. Étendue sur l'herbe verte du rivage d'une grande rivière calme, elle comptait bien profiter de cette journée ensoleillée pour ne rien faire. Absolument rien faire. Elle était partie tôt de l'arène avec tous ces pokémons et avait verrouillé la place en plaçant bien en évidence l'affiche annonçant « Fermé ». Tout ça, pour être certaine de ne pas être tentée de nettoyer un aquarium pendant son unique journée de vacance de la semaine, chose qui était malheureusement devenue une habitude.

\- Psyduck ?

\- Je n'arrête pas de vous répéter que non ! dit Misty impatiente.

\- Psyyyyyy !

\- Je ne veux pas aller jouer dans l'eau ! répliqua la rousse. Je fais ça toute la semaine !

\- Horsea-sea !

\- Jouer ou s'entraîner c'est la même chose !

Il y eut des remous dans le cour d'eau en face de la jeune femme et celle-ci se redressa en soupirant.

\- Gyarados, dit-elle en serrant les dents. Si tu oses m'envoyer une goutte d'eau, je te jure que...

Elle fut coupée par une vague sortie de nulle part qui la frappa de plein.

\- Gyarados ! hurla-t-elle insultée.

Le gigantesque pokémon en question retourna au fond du cour d'eau en, Misty le devina, riant de sa mine déconfite. Elle se leva promptement et s'élança vers la rivière le poing dans les airs en criant :

\- Reviens-ici espèce de brute mal élevée !

Autour, tous ses pokémons qui n'étaient pas dans la rivière, suivirent en lançant des cris de joie. Elle allait enfin jouer avec eux.

OoOoO

Dimanche, le 3 août, un peu avant 10 heures du matin.

Ash ouvrit les yeux. La pièce était silencieuse et dans la pénombre. Brock l'avait probablement laissé dormir. Quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les épais rideaux de la chambre d'hotel.

\- Pika ?

\- Ouais, répondit Ash en se redressant. Je suis réveillé.

Il se racla la gorge et déplaça le drap recouvrant ses jambes pour poser ses pieds nus sur la moquette terne. Il leva ses yeux sombres vers Pikachu qui, installé sur un fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre, l'observait sans rien dire. Ash passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira en laissant ses épaules s'affaisser.

\- Elle va me tuer, dit-il soudain.

\- Pika-pika-pichu.

\- Je suis sûr que si elle me frappe assez longtemps avec cette sacoche rouge, je peux en mourir.

\- Pikachu !

\- Peut-être, mais même si elle ne me tue pas, elle me déteste maintenant, c'est sûr. Et je crois que c'est pire.

Il se leva et marcha vers la télévision qu'il alluma. La chaîne diffusait les nouvelles de la fin de semaine et Ash serra les dents en entendant les commentateurs.

« _...c'est la chose la plus hilarante et la plus captivante que j'ai vu !_ » dit une femme blonde un sourire éclatant sur son visage.

« _C'est bien la première fois qu'un maître pokémon est pris au piège de cette façon !_ » dit l'homme à ces côtés. Il enchaîna : « _Fred l'hypnotiseur s'est fait un nom après un tel coup ! Les potins s'en donnent à coeur joie ce matin et toutes les fans de Ash Ketchum attendent de connaître la réponse de..._ »

Ash s'empressa de fermer la télévision.

\- C'est pire qu'hier, dit-il en direction de son pokémon jaune.

La souris électrique sauta sur le sol et courut vers son dresseur et surtout, son compagnon, pour lui grimper sur l'épaule et lui tapoter la joue d'un geste consolateur. Un déclic se fit entendre et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Brock. Il prit le temps de refermer et verrouiller derrière lui. Il lui lança un sandwich emballé dans du plastique qu'il avait probablement acheté à un dépanneur du coin.

\- Bonne nouvelle, dit-il après une courte salutation. Je ne crois pas que personne sache que tu es ici.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans ton aide, sourit légèrement Ash.

Brock ne put s'empêcher de laisser apparaître un sourire en ajoutant :

\- Tu serais probablement encore devant la caméra à répondre à leurs questions sans t'en rendre compte !

Ash perdit son sourire. Pikachu quitta l'épaule de son maître et l'homme en question se leva pour ramasser le linge sur le sol.

\- La mauvaise nouvelle, dit-il finalement.

Il enfila son gilet pendant que Brock prenait la parole.

\- Je suis incapable de la rejoindre, dit-il.

\- Elle n'est pas à l'arène ? demanda Ash.

\- Non. Et elle ne répond pas à son cellulaire.

Le cadet s'assit sur son lit et Pikachu en profita pour monter sur ses genoux.

\- Tu crois qu'elle m'évite ? demanda tout bas le maître pokémon.

Brock hocha la tête négativement.

\- J'ai réussi à rejoindre ses soeurs et même elles sont incapables de la contacter. Elles prétendent que c'est sa journée de congé et qu'elle est probablement au fond d'un aquarium à nettoyer.

Ash pensa silencieusement au fait que nettoyer un aquarium n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour profiter d'une journée de congé selon lui.

\- Tu dois aller à Cerulean, dit Brock.

\- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il. Elle va me tuer !

Le brun roula des yeux et continua :

\- Non, Ash. Elle va peut-être t'en vouloir d'avoir raconté un paquet de bobards à la télévision. Mais je crois surtout qu'elle va se moquer de toi. Pendant très-très longtemps.

Ash fit la moue. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se moque de lui. Parce que ce qu'il avait raconté la veille était loin d'être des bobards même si il avait affirmé le contraire à Brock. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était peut-être mieux qu'elle croit cela. Il avait tellement peur de sa réaction dans le cas contraire.

\- Et c'est certain que la presse va se rendre là-bas, ajouta Brock.

\- Non...

\- Ouais, c'est assuré.

Ash se leva d'un bond.

\- À dos de Charizard je devrais m'y rendre en une demi-journée ! dit-il en enfilant sa veste.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et Brock lui cria avant qu'il ne sorte :

\- Ta mère a appelé ! Elle demande si tu as prévu une date !

Ash ferma la porte sans se retourner.

OoOoO

Dimanche, le 3 août, au alentour de 18 heures.

\- Marill.

\- Psy.

\- Ma-marill.

\- Psyduck.

\- Ma-ma-marill !

\- Psy-y-duck !

\- Ok, je sais, vous êtes affamée ! dit Misty sans ralentir son pas.

Tous les trois marchaient dans un quartier résidentiel peu achalandé et à entendre les bruits de vaisselle dans les maisons, tout le monde était soit en train de manger, ou avait terminé depuis un moment et rangeait la cuisine.

\- Et puis je t'avais demandé Psyduck de surveiller le sac de nourriture ! Tu savais que Gyarados en profiterait dès qu'on aurait tous le dos tourné ! continua la jeune femme en lançant un regard accusateur au pokémon jaune à sa droite.

\- Psy-aie !

\- Arrête de te plaindre.

\- Marill !

\- Et tu n'es pas bien placé pour parler, ajouta Misty en se tournant vers l'autre pokémon. De toute façon, je suis épuisée alors on commande une pizza en arrivant !

Les deux pokémons approuvèrent joyeusement son choix en poussant des exclamations ravies. Ils arrivèrent alors en vue de l'arène et Misty remarqua immédiatement les trois personnes devant l'entrée de son gymnase. Et la caméra que l'un d'entre eux avait à l'épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que mes soeurs ont fait encore, maugréa la rousse en s'arrêtant.

\- Marill ?

\- Oh non, je ne fais pas d'entrevue ce soir, répondit-elle.

Elle sortit deux pokéballs en expliquant :

\- Je vais entrer par la porte de derrière. Et ça va être plus facile si vous êtes à l'intérieur de vos pokéballs.

\- Psy ?

\- Oui, soupira Misty, je vais quand même commander la pizza. Goinfre.

Les deux pokémons retournèrent dans leurs pokéballs respectives et la dresseuse de pokémon eau remonta sa capuche sur sa tête. Elle piqua immédiatement dans le parc du quartier, qui entourait la moitié de son gymnase, et fit un détour pour ne pas être vue des gens postés à l'avant de son arène. Il sembla se passer quelque chose car l'attention des reporteurs fût détournée ailleurs et elle en profita pour courir tranquillement vers la bâtisse. D'un geste habitué, elle déverrouilla la porte et entra à l'intérieur en prenant bien soin de refermer derrière elle. Elle s'élança dans le couloir et libéra tous ses pokémons qui en profitèrent, la plus part, pour retourner à leur aquarium ou à la piscine.

Elle se dirigea vers le téléphone et constata immédiatement les messages qui s'étaient accumulés sur celui-ci.

\- Psyduck ?

\- Pas tout de suite, dit Misty avec un brin de panique dans la voix.

Quelque chose s'était produit, elle en était sûre, pensa-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton PLAY. Elle aurait dû apporter son cellulaire. Si quelque chose était arrivée à ses soeurs... Sur l'écran, le visage de Daisy apparue, suivit de Lily et Violet. Leurs sourires en disaient long sur leur état de santé et malgré l'air moqueur de leurs visages, Misty sentit la tension tombée. Fausse alerte, pensa-t-elle.

 _\- Misty, sérieusement, tu crois que c'est le moment de te cacher dans le fond d'un aquarium ? s'exclama Daisy._

 _\- Tu dois, genre, totalement lui donner une réponse ! s'écria Lily._

 _\- Ou juste coucher avec ! se moqua Violet un sourire en coin._

 _\- Violet, dit Daisy en poussant sa soeur plus loin, hors du champ de vision de la caméra du téléphone._

 _\- Ne l'écoute pas, dit Lily en roulant des yeux. Mais tu dois absolument nous rappeler à l'hotel !_

 _\- Parce que, genre, ça ne se fait pas cacher ces choses-là ! ajouta Daisy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

 _\- Elle est probablement au lit avec lui ! s'écria Violet plus loin en riant._

 _Daisy sortit du cadre en grognant et Lily reprit en sautillant :_

 _\- Rappelle-nous Mist !_

Et l'image devint noire sous le regard perplexe de la rousse.

\- Psy ?

\- Je ne sais de quoi elles parlent.

L'écran reprit vit et cette fois-ci, le visage sérieux de Brock.

 _\- Misty, il est présentement 9h30 et je suis sûre que tu dois te poser un tas de question donc, appelle au numéro de l'hotel de la rue du Livre à Celadon, chambre numéro cinq._

L'écran redevint noir et Misty devint impatiente.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! maugréa-t-elle.

Le message suivant fut d'un magasine de la région qui demandait une entrevue exclusive. Elle arrêta le répondeur avant la fin du message et courut vers sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, elle trouva rapidement son cellulaire qu'elle avait oublié volontairement et regarda ses messages. Ses soeurs l'avaient réprimandé de ne pas avoir appelé tout au long de la journée, mais là, encore rien sur ce qui se passait réellement.

\- Marill ?

\- Psyduck ?

\- Oui-oui, je vais la commander, dit distraitement Misty.

Elle quitta sa chambre pour marcher jusqu'à son bureau dans une autre pièce et s'assit devant son ordinateur. Elle allait l'ouvrir quand un grattement se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna rapidement et devina instantanément un Pikachu debout sur le cadre de la fenêtre. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se leva et ouvrit la vitre. Le pokémon électrique sauta immédiatement dans ses bras en jasant sans interruption et si Misty pouvait comprendre quelques mots, le sens complet lui échappa totalement.

\- Stop, stop ! ria-t-elle. Je suis contente de te voir moi aussi ! Sérieusement, toi et Ash n'êtes pas venus me voir depuis presque trois mois ! Où est ce crétin ?

Pikachu sauta sur le sol et s'élança dans le couloir. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre en courant et après avoir traversé le couloir d'aquarium ainsi que la piscine, ils finirent dans l'entrepôt de l'arène et Pikachu s'arrêta devant une petite porte de garage.

\- Pika ! dit-il en pointant la porte.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas allé sonner...commença Misty avant d'arrêter pour se donner un légère tape dans le front. Ah, ok. Les reporters.

\- Pi-pika, approuva le pokémon.

\- Marill ? demanda son pokémon eau qui avait suivit.

S'en suivit une conversation entre les deux pokémons pendant que Misty ouvrait la porte de garage. De l'autre côté, elle tomba immédiatement sur Ash et s'élança dans sa direction alors qu'il faisait de même. Mais alors qu'elle croyait qu'il allait l'enlacer – oh ! Combien elle aimait ce moment privilégié de retrouvailles – il l'agrippa par le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur sans un mot. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et prit soin de verrouiller. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, son sourire disparu après cet accueil. Une fois qu'il fût debout devant elle, Misty demanda :

\- Ok, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Et la nervosité qui crispait le visage de son ami de longue date fut remplacé par de la surprise.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? questionna-t-il à son tour.

\- Euh non ! Je viens de revenir ici après MA journée de congé ! Et...

\- Psy-y-y-duck ! coupa le pokémon.

\- Oui ! Je vais la commander la pizza ! se fâcha Misty en levant ses bras au ciel.

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur Ash et continua :

\- Maintenant que tu es ici, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu n'as pas vu la vidéo ?

\- Non. Je te l'ai dit ! Je n'étais pas ici ! Quel vidéo ?

Ash avait perdu sa tension et souriait maintenant.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit-il. Pourquoi tu ne commanderais pas cette pizza ? Je t'invite !

\- Moi et tous mes pokémons ? souria la jeune femme.

\- Ne sous-estimes pas le salaire d'un maître pokémon ! répondit Ash en bombant le torse.

Elle ria et fit signe de la suivre.

\- Je suis certaine que tu fais plus d'argent avec toutes ses publicités qu'ils te font faire, reprit-elle. Honnêtement, une publicité de chaussette ?

\- Elles sont très confortables !

Ils avaient atteint son bureau et elle dit :

\- Je vais appeler, pourquoi tu n'irais pas mettre les couverts sur la table ?

\- À vos ordres chef ! répondit-il en prenant la direction de la cuisine.

Lorsque l'attention du maître pokémon ne fût plus sur elle, Misty courut vers son ordinateur et appuya sur le bouton POWER. Elle chercha son téléphone le temps que la vieille machine s'ouvre et le trouva sur une pille de dossier des combats qu'elle avait fait cette semaine. Son ordinateur prêt, elle ouvrit le navigateur internet et chercha Ash Ketchum. Immédiatement, les pages apparurent et Misty trouva dans le haut un article qui venait tout juste d'être écrit. Elle cliqua sur le lien et au sommet de la page, une vidéo apparue. Ash était dans celle-ci et sans hésitation, elle cliqua pour l'activer.

OoOoO

Samedi le 2 août exactement 20h37.

Ash était nerveux. Caché dans les coulisses du plateau de « Tout le monde en parle », il s'inquiétait de commettre une bévue lorsque viendrait son tour. Quoique Brock l'avait encouragé en disant que c'était peu probable et que la seule chose qui risquait de lui arriver, c'était de se planter en faisant son entrée. Et de ne pas s'inquiéter pour cela car de toute façon, ça lui était arrivé si souvent que tout le monde était habitué de le voir trébucher dans ses propres pieds.

Alors si l'animateur pouvait enfin l'appeler pour qu'il puisse aller s'asseoir sur sa chaise, il pourrait enfin arrêter de stresser. Il regarda la télévision au-dessus de sa tête qui montrait ce qui se passait en ce moment sur le plateau et pouvait voir que l'interview d'un certain hypnotiseur arrivait sur sa fin. Une femme avec un casque d'écoute s'approcha de lui et dit en souriant :

\- Une minute monsieur Ketchum.

\- Pika !

\- Oui, je suis prêt, murmura Ash à son pokémon sur son épaule.

La foule s'excita de l'autre côté et il devina que son tour arrivait. La femme le poussa alors et il s'engouffra sur le plateau sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Il se rendit à sa chaise sans bévue et sourit aux gens derrière lui qui le sifflait. Une fois le silence revenu, l'animateur reprit :

\- Alors, monsieur Ketchum, comment se sent-on quand on est célèbre ?

Ash eut un léger rire et débita la réponse toute faite qu'il avait développée depuis le temps. Les questions s'enchaînèrent et le dresseur y répondit facilement, y ayant répondu des centaines de fois déjà. L'entrevue s'acheva et bientôt, un nouveau invité apparu et il poussa un soupir silencieux. Il écouta les conversations distraitement, en riant aux blagues mais en y prenant pas part. Ce fut lors d'un débat entre un politicien et l'hypnotiseur du début qu'il revint soudainement dans le champ de la caméra.

\- Je peux totalement prouver que ce que je fais est authentique, dit le dénommé Fred. Et pourquoi ne pas le prouver en direct ?

Il se tourna vers le maître pokémon et demanda :

\- Monsieur Ketchum, seriez-vous prêt à m'aider à démontrer que moi et mon Hypno avons un réel talent ?

Ash ne réfléchit pas un instant avant de répondre. Lui ne pas aider un pokémon ? Impossible.

\- Oui, bien sûr !

\- Est-ce que tout le monde veut voir le maître pokémon sous hypnose ? s'exclama l'animateur en direction de la foule.

Il y eut une salve d'applaudissement et Ash figea soudain. Une minute. Se faire hypnotiser ? Le souvenir de Misty qui, il y a fort longtemps avait subi une sorte d'hypnose et avait imité par la suite un Seel lui revint en mémoire. Faite qu'il n'imite pas un Magikarp ! pria-t-il. Le dénommé Fred et son pokémon s'approchèrent de lui. Pendant que le Hypno le fixait dans les yeux, son dresseur se mit à lui parler d'une voix profonde et plutôt lente. Et autour de lui, le décor s'évanouit même s'il n'y porta pas vraiment attention. Fred lui posa alors une question. N'ayant pas compris, Ash l'ignora mais celui-ci reprit :

\- Monsieur Ketchum, quel est le nom de votre premier pokémon ?

\- Pikachu, répondit-il d'une voix monotone.

\- Pika-pika ! s'exclama joyeusement le pokémon sur son épaule.

Le cri de son pokémon jaune le tira un peu de sa torpeur, mais les yeux d'Hypno s'empressèrent de le faire retomber dans ce qu'il qualifia de brouillard.

\- Quel est le nom de votre mère ?

\- Délia Ketchum, dit-il.

\- Quand avez-vous commencé votre voyage initiatique ?

\- Il y a 12 ans.

On parlait autour de lui, mais les voix étaient vagues et il se laissa porter par la brume de tranquillité qui l'entourait. Pikachu lui tapota la joue doucement.

\- Alors Ash, je peux t'appeler Ash n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'hypnotiseur.

\- Oui.

\- Donc Ash, est-ce que vous avez une petite amie ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que vous connaitriez une femme qui pourrait entrer dans cette catégorie ?

\- Oui.

Les exclamations d'une foule invisible se firent entendre autour. Encore là, le brouillard s'épaissit et il ne sentit même plus la patte griffue de son Pikachu sur son épaule.

\- Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

\- Oui.

Si la première fois, la foule lui avait semblé loin, cette fois-ci, la cacophonie se fit entendre de plus prêt. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce qu'elle le sait ? continua la voix grave.

\- Je ne crois pas, dit-il lentement.

\- Allez-vous lui dire ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand ?

\- Bientôt.

Il s'était toujours dit qu'une fois qu'il serait maître pokémon, il pourrait la rejoindre. Il serait fin prêt à rester avec elle. Son rêve avait toujours été la seule chose qui l'en avait empêché, et souvent, il avait pensé abandonner. Mais elle avait toujours su l'encourager à continuer, même si elle n'avait pas compris que c'était pour la rejoindre qu'il voulait tout plaquer.

\- Quels sont vos intentions avec cette femme ?

\- Je veux qu'elle soit ma femme, dit-il sans hésitation.

\- Donc vous voulez la marier ?

\- Oui.

Là encore, il y eut du grabuge autour et cette fois-ci, les yeux d'Hypno ne l'emprisonnèrent plus dans cette bulle protectrice. La patte de Pikachu lui griffait la joue doucement et son pokémon lui murmurait à l'oreille.

\- Encore une question Ash.

\- Pika-a-chu !

\- Quel est le nom de cette mystérieuse femme ?

Il avait conscience qu'il ne devait pas dire le nom. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le dire mais...

OoOoO

Dimanche le 3 août, 18h24.

\- Nom-d'un-Entei, dit lentement Misty en entendant les paroles de Ash.

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur, elle regardait l'entrevue qui s'était déroulée la veille, alors que le concerné principal la croyait en train de faire une commande de pizza. Dans l'extrait de l'émission, Ash était légèrement avachi sur sa chaise et Pikachu sur son épaule lui tapotait la joue. Pour connaître assez bien le pokémon électrique, Misty pouvait deviner qu'il était nerveux. Et avec raison. Ash faisait présentement une déclaration d'amour à la femme de sa vie en direct.

\- Et il ne m'en a jamais parlé ! maugréa-t-elle insultée.

Elle se rapprocha de l'écran lorsque la foule autour insistait que l'hypnotiseur questionne Ash sur l'identité de cette femme. Oh qu'elle voulait le savoir elle aussi ! Même si ça allait certainement lui briser le coeur. Parce que ça ne pouvait pas être elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Arrête de rêver, murmura-t-elle silencieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu...non ! dit Ash dans le cadre de la porte.

Mais il n'y resta pas longtemps car il courut vers la tour de l'ordinateur et arracha le fil des haut-parleurs.

\- Rebranche ce fil ! ordonna Misty en se levant debout.

\- Non ! répliqua Ash en l'empêchant de le faire elle-même.

Misty tenta de le pousser, mais il était loin d'être aussi faible que le Ash avec lequel elle avait voyagé.

\- J'ai le droit de savoir ! s'écria-t-elle vexée pendant qu'elle essayait de lui soutirer le fil des mains. Tout le monde le sait sauf moi ! Sérieusement, je suis supposée être ton amie ! Pourquoi tu m'en n'as pas parlé ?

\- Je voulais attendre le bon moment pour te le dire ! argua-t-il.

Elle se colla à lui pour voler le fil et il s'étira pour l'en empêcher. D'une main, il lui attrapa un bras qu'il plaqua dans le dos de la jeune femme qui grogna.

\- Stupide idiot ! Donnes-moi ce fil !

\- Non !

Elle lui écrasa le pied soudainement et il la libéra de son emprise en poussant une exclamation de douleur.

\- Misty !

Elle avait repris le fil et l'avait branché sur la tour. En une enjambée, elle était de nouveau devant l'écran et Ash la vit réactiver la vidéo à l'aide de la souris.

\- Attend, je vais le dire ! cria-t-il.

\- Je sais, dit-elle en souriant, je suis à cette partie de la vidéo.

Il débrancha la prise électrique sur la boite d'ordinateur et se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui se retourna le poing en l'air.

\- Si tu as briser mon ordinateur Ash, je jure que...

Mais le maître pokémon avait pris le visage de la dresseuse et avait plaqué ses lèvres sur celle de Misty avant que celle-ci ne finisse sa phrase. Après quelques secondes, il s'éloigna et regarda son visage aux traits hébétés, la surprise qui fut remplacer rapidement par de la compréhension.

\- Oh, dit-elle tout bas.

\- Est-ce que tu es fâchée ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

Elle planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de Ash et étudia les orbes chocolat qui lui faisaient face.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre. J'ai deux envies en ce moment. Te frapper et t'embrasser.

Ash prit l'initiative de l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Aie ! cria-t-il alors qu'elle donnait un coup sur son autre pied.

Misty en profita pour approfondir le baiser et plaça ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme qui répondit à son étreinte. Ash l'embrassait et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter au maxim...

\- Psyduck ?

\- Bon sang Psyduck ! s'écria Misty impatiente en tournant la tête vers l'entrée du bureau. Cinq minutes ! J'appelle dans cinq minutes !

Et elle étouffa le rire de Ash en reprenant là où elle en était.

FIN


End file.
